


Like Father Like Son

by Gellie45



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Parents, Bottom Peter, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers to Enemies to Lovers, Happy Ending, Heavy Angst, I'm not gonna say shit like Andrew Garfield is my spidey bc I base mine off the comics, It gets smutty guys, M/M, Peter Needs a Hug, Peter aint no bitch, Peter's 21 so dw, Slow Burn, Songfic, Top Wade, Wade needs to sort some shit out, abusive childhood, lots of flashbacks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 05:58:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15503823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gellie45/pseuds/Gellie45
Summary: Wade's Childhood didn't dictate his future, but it sure as hell influenced it.Peter knew Wade wasn't perfect, didn't want him to be. But this? Inexcusable.Two years can change a person. Peter’s no idiot, and he’s not going to let a certain mercenary crawl back to his side. Will Wade be able to regain Peters love and most importantly, trust?





	Like Father Like Son

**Author's Note:**

> First fic in over 4 years guys. I've always loved Spideypool. This is gonna be a loong fic. It's also a songfic! (Not in the introduction) Dw, it won't be annoying. I love this band "Nihils" and their Perspectives album is amazing. Totally go check it out. Anyways, i got a plan for this fic, and each chapter (Not including the intro) will feature lyrics specific to a song. Warnings are in the tags but I will label warnings in Notes as well before a chapter!

**Two Years Ago**

 

After Weapon X, it was nearly impossible for Wade Wilson to become anywhere near intoxicated. But it’d be a lie if he were to say he felt sober right about now.

 

Sporadic blurs clogged his vision as people walked by. A constant stream of - _hics-_ and _hiccups!_ made their way up his throat. A small stain at the collar of his suit left him smelling more like whiskey than the expensive cologne he practically _bathed in_ before he got to the banquet. The elaborate red carpeting beneath his feet seemed to be distancing itself from him and he slowly rocked forward, hands sprawled out ready for a harsh impact with the floor.

 

As he fell forward his palms were met instead with the soft fabric of a.. _suit?_ Soft… _cashmere_ .. **_Expensive_ ** _._

 

Wade quickly propped himself up in one swift motion, removing his weight from whatever rich snob he stumbled into. Why did he agree to come to this party again? Oh, right. _Peter._

 

“..M’sorry.. I uhh.. -tripped?,” The words stumbled past his lips so lazily he wanted to curse himself for sounding even stupider than he felt already being here. He looked down, hoping the blur of a man in front of him would just shrug it off and leave him be.

 

_Yeah, the last thing we need now is for Petey to be mad at us.._

**_I dunno, I sorta like it when he gets angry. Maybe he can choke us out this ti-_ **

 

“Wilson?”

 

His thoughts were cut short when the man finally spoke in a voice _all_ too familiar to the merc. Tony Stark removed his infamous shades and stared up at the man in front of him. The _inebriated_ man, he might add.

 

“I.. didn’t know you were on the invite list.” The ever-so-present bothered look the billionaire gave Wade never seemed to falter.

 

“Yeah.. I ..wasn’t.” Wade hesitated. Hoping Stark would start to bitch about _‘how did you sneak in?’_ and go on about _breaching_ the security system. But to Wade’s drunken surprise, the shorter man just _stood_ there.

  
“Peter took you as his plus one, huh?” A relaxed look came over Tony face. _Displeased,_ but relaxed.  He shifted his hands out of his pockets and patted Wade on the shoulder. A touch Wade forced himself not to back away from.

“Listen. I don’t know what the kid sees in you, but he’s smart, so he must see _something_ .” The hand on his shoulder rested there, for a moment, before squeezing _slightly._

 

“But hurt the boy once and I promise you, that healing factor won’t do shit for you when I find you.” He swiftly put back on his shades, removing the iron grip he had on Wade’s shoulder.

 

“Kid’s like a son to me,” He lowered his glasses slightly, eyeing the man.

 

“Treat him right.”

 

Stark turned and walked away, disappearing in the flood of people around him. Wade was left silenced. No witty remarks or snide comments to get under Stark’s skin. His brain too muddled and disconnected to respond coherently. Or fast enough.

 

**_What's that douches hang-up? Of course we’d treat Petey-pie right! He’s our baby boy!_ **

_And he’s also_ _not_ _dating us. So there’s no reason for Iron Dick to be giving us that shitty dad speech._

**_That too. Sadly_ **

 

Wade groaned and rubbed his eyes. He didn’t know when exactly him and Peter became more than just _patrol buddies,_ but soon enough, Wade had Peter at his place once a week... but only once, as Peter had other ‘ _responsibilities’_. Whatever those were.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

They would just watch some ‘Golden Girls’, complain over the “deep” meaning behind an episode of ‘Black Mirror’ or play Mario Kart on their outdated Nintendo DS’s (that they both still had for some reason). Life was good, and although Wade still didn’t know who was behind the familiar Spider-Man mask, he didn’t care so long as Spidey was willing to actually spend time with the man. And he couldn’t really complain; he never took his mask or suit off around the kid either. But it was nice. To feel wanted. To feel like to at least someone, he wasn’t a mistake.

 

Sometimes Spidey talked to him about his own life, his powers, and other things he was interested in. And sometimes he’d ask about Wade. The questions were always light and he never prodded when Wade was reluctant to respond.

 

Until one day the question he dreaded came.

 

“How did it happen..?” The boy began. “Your scars.. I mean- and the powers.” The kid asked like he was holding his breath and looked conflicted as he spoke.

 

_The poor boy is scared._

**_Don’t worry. We’re not the sensitive type!_ **

_Yes we are._

 

Wade shifted in his seat on the couch. He wasn’t as self-conscious about his scars anymore and it’s not like the question bothered him. But hearing it being talked about by Spidey made him _sweat_ and he couldn’t understand why.

 

“It’s a long story…” Wade confessed. “A long story that readers have heard so many times before, so I’ll make it brief.” Spidey looked visibly confused from behind his mask, but dismissed it and remained silent.

 

“I had terminal cancer. Felt my lowest. A group of whack-ass scientists offered to ‘cure’ me, and my dumbass took the chance. Because at that time, I guess… I guess I had something to live for.” He paused, wondering how much information he was willing to give.. -brief-.. right.

 

“They.. injected me with shit and tortured me. Said I’d have to be put through extreme stress in order to mutate. Somethin’ about activating genes.” Wade lifted his mask to his nose and exhaled deeply. “Finally.. It worked. I still had cancer, but my body healed as fast as the cancer formed. The experiment was a “success” but at the cost of receiving this handsome mug.” He grinned, an empty smile.

 

“...Yeah I know it’s ugly,” He continued. “But I’ve learned to live with it.”

 

The boy beside him remained silent, appearing deep in thought. And then blank.

 

Wade was going to speak again when his train of thought was cut off by the sweet voice on the other side of the couch.

 

“From what I’ve seen..” Peter lifted his mask to his nose so he could speak better and Wade got a good view of those pink lips he always dreamed about. - _Wait, dreamed about?_

 

“From what I’ve seen..” He repeated. Before gently biting his lip and _-Ooh._ If _that_ didn’t do _things_ to Wade. He could barely focus on what that mouth was starting to say again before a few jumbled words caught his ears.

 

“I don’t think you look bad at all.”

 

The words must have been jumbled. No one used the words “not bad” in any sentence describing Wade unless it was about his ability to eat chimichangas, which was definitely _not_ what Spidey was talking about.

 

**_Unless that is what he’s talking about and we just drifted too far into space!_ **

_For once I agree with this idiot. There’s just no other explanation._

**_Awe, Whitey! <3 _ **

 

“Wade?” The sound of Spidey’s voice brought the larger man back to reality. “Were you paying any attention to what I said? You don’t-”

 

“Listen?” Wade interjected. “I know, I’m working on it.”

 

“No, Wade.” Spidey huffed. “You don’t _look_ **_bad_ **.”

 

Wade pulled the mask back down to hide the look of sheer shock plastered on his face. Then rested his arm around the couch behind the kid as he clicked the tv onto another channel. The rest of that night had gone well, considering how awkward Wade had felt. And why did he feel awkward? Why did his stomach do flips when the kid had actually given him that slight compliment?

 

**_Are you dumb enough to believe that crap?!_ **

_He was obviously trying to spare your ‘feelings’_

**_Hey, aren’t we his feelings?_ **

_No, we’re his blatant insanity._

 

That same night, Peter had dozed off and fell asleep on the couch, slowly leaning into Wade’s chest. It was a Friday night, and Wade was starting to feel sleepy too. He felt bad that the poor kid would sleep in that tight.. _Tight_ suit, but didn’t have the heart to wake him. He got up slowly and laid a blanket down over the smaller man hoarding his couch before quietly heading towards his room.

 

“I really wanna believe you.” He whispered, looking back at the couch and only seeing feet wrapped in red spandex dangling over the edge of the arm rest; before closing the door behind him.

 

The next week. A Thursday night, after an hour of complaining about how the side street hot-dog stands near Battery Park were _definitely_ trying to poison people, Peter finally gave in.

 

“Okay fine, maybe they are trying to kill people. But have you ever _died_ from eating their food?!”

 

“No, but I’m sure plenty of toilets have died after I ate their food.”

 

Peter couldn’t help but laugh. Hearing that laugh made Wade smile in a way that was both genuine and foreign.

 

When he came down from his bout of laughter, he made a face behind his mask that Wade could already tell was his “thinking” face. Just by his posture and how he ran his right hand up and down his thigh, trying to expel nervous energy.

 

Sitting on Wade’s beat up couch that knew his butt so well, Peter placed his hands on the fabric of his suit beneath his chin and lifted his mask. Completely. Beautiful chestnut brown eyes gazed at Wade’s mask behind thick lashes. A shy smile pulled at the boy’s lightly freckled cheeks as he ran his fingers through his messy, wavy hair.

 

“My name’s Peter.” The beautiful boy spoke through soft pink lips that looked so _-nice_ . Why did they look so welcoming? Like they were just _inviting_ Wade to _feel_ , to _touch_ , to-

 

Before Wade knew it, he realized he had been staring. For a _while_.

 

“Wade.” The adorable boy… Peter spoke again. “You should believe me.”

 

“Wh..What?” Wade was genuinely confused and looking into Peter’s mesmerizing doe eyes wasn’t helping in the slightest.

 

Peter leaned in slowly and in a motion too quick for the larger man to protest, lifted Wade’s mask to the bridge of his nose and pressed a gentle hand against his rough cheek. Peter ghosted his lips against the older man's. His voice sounded almost hesitant, as he began to speak, _hot_ and _breathy_ against Wade's parted lips.

 

“I heard what you said last week. About not believing me when I said you didn’t look bad.”

 

Wade’s heart-rate was beating a mile a minute and the voices in his head pounded at his ears.

 

“I-I didn’t-” Wade began, for once in his life finding it hard to say much at all. But Peter cut him off before he even got another word out, silencing him with a finger pressed against his lips. The action stirring something _wild_ within Wade.

 

“-So I guess I’m going to have to prove that I meant what I said.” Peter removed his finger from Wade’s lips and in a voice barely audible he continued.“...And maybe I meant _more_ than what I said.”

 

The voices were soon drowned out as scarred lips gently clashed with Peter’s _soft_ ones, just enough to call it a kiss. But not enough to call it anything _more._

 

The following week Peter hadn’t come over, but instead texted him. A message appeared on one of his burner phones, one that was specific to Peter. Oh how he _loved_ how that name rolled off his tongue.

 

 **Petey-pie <3:** “Mr. Stark invited me to the “Engineers of the Future” Expo hes holding this Sat. It’s not just a nerd fest, theres a banquet after. Theres gonna b hecca ppl there.  I know public events arent really your thing, but he said I could bring someone. Sooooooo….. Would you keep me company?”

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

**_Ah so that’s how we ended up here!_ **

_We’re also not drunk anymore._

**_Is this all still two years ago?_ **

_Yes. The Author doesn’t know what the hell she’s doing._

**_They said this would be a slow burn fic in the tags but Petey just kissed us in like.. the span of one page!_ **

_Like I said. No idea. But I guess since this is just the introduction, we should give her a chance._

**_Nah._ ** _Nah._

 

Wade felt itchy and the sudden realization of why he arrived drunk in the first place hit him when the stares of strangers melted holes into his skin.

 

**_Jeez as if we didn’t already get it. We know! We’re ugly! Go about your night!_ **

_I hate public events._

 

As Wade was about to turn and yell out his thoughts at the crowd, a familiar voice caught his attention.

“Wade?”

“Baby Boy!” Wade cried happily as he scooped the smaller man into a hug. “I just got here like 6 minutes ago. You weren’t kidding when you said there’d be a lot of people he-”

Peter wrapped his arms around Wade, returning the embrace just as enthusiastically.

“I’m glad you made it.”

**Author's Note:**

> I love feedback! Don't worry, plot should ensue around Chapter 1! If the falling in... liking?( I wouldnt say love ) seems a bit fast-paced, well, thats cuz they gon fall apart and their reconciliation will be the slowwwww burn. But it might also seem fast because time jumps.


End file.
